Take Me Back: A Fairy Tail Fanfic
by Kloeytheicemage
Summary: Kloey and her friends at Fairy Tail embark on a adventure of love, hope, friendship, and discovering their inner selves. Will Kloey regret her choices she has made? Or will she continue to never look back?
1. 開始 (Kaishi)

**AN: This is for my boyfriend Goku and all my Fairy Tail friends who encourage me to do what I love!**

"Finally, we're finished!" My best friend and teammate Kera SaFox shouts in relief. Two hours ago, we walked three miles to my great-aunt Margo's cottage east of town. We washed, peeled, and canned an endless amount of tomatoes that my Graunt Margo grew this past summer. Everyday I would wake up at five o'clock every morning to water and weed the endless acres of the red vegetable before afternoon training. Kera and I are mages from the Fairy Tail guild. Kera has requip magic, but I'm a family legend: Static Ice-Shadow Make magic. I'm my family's only survivor, not counting Margo. I train everyday, but Kera just likes to hang around the guildhall and take solo quests. Until recently, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Erza asked us to be part of their team. We accepted, of course.

"Thank God. If I see one more tomato I'm gonna turn this cottage into a igloo." I mutter in a dead tone. I woke up an hour early to harvest all these tomatoes, trained for six hours, and came home to this mess. How could I not be tired?

"Gray said that the team was battling at the gym. Wanna go join in?" Kera says, springing off her stool.

"Why not? I promised him a fight anyway. Tell him he owes me a mocha latte if I win."

"Okay. My bike's in the back, so we can ride that."

" Can we change first? I'm NOT seeing Gray in this." I motion to my tomato-covered jeans and tee. Kera nods. I smile and run upstairs to change into a blue tank top and black mini skirt. We are so lucky to be on such an awesome team.

 **AN: Hai! I'm Kloey and this is my first fanfiction! I hope you like it, and if you do, add me to your favorites and tell your friends about my story! This is Kloey (Your fave ice mage) signing off!**


	2. 氷はラテを作ります (Kōri wa rate o tsukurimasu)

"You know you guys take forever?" Gray yells, wrapping me in a hug. Lucy looks up from her book and raises her eyebrows.

"Here we go again." Erza mutters. I blush as Gray releases me, obviously embarrassed.

"How's it going, Lucy?" I ask.

"Good." She mutters with a ghost of a grin.

"Enough chitchat, let's get battling!" Natsu yells excitedly.

"First match: Kera vs Natsu!" Happy yells, cupping his paws to enhance the volume of his already loud voice. Gray rolls his eyes and walks to the mats to sit down. This is a rare occasion: Gray is fully clothed. What a great surprise! He waves his hand as if to say, c'mon. I take it all in. Erza and Kera are talking strategy at the table to my right, and to my left, Natsu is sipping a- wait MY LATTE. I shriek and jump on top of Nastu.

"NOBODY TOUCHES MY LATTE!" I yell into his ear. Nastu yelps and tosses my latte. The latte ends up all over Gray's shirt. Gray removes his shirt furiously.

"What the hell, flamebrain?" Gray yells, charging towards Natsu. I fall off of Nastu just before Gray tackles him. Kera helps me up with a smirk.

"You'll get another latte after you win your fight against Gray." She soothes. I nod in reply as Gray begins to plant a punch into Nastu's cheek.

"It's not like you needed that shirt anyway!" Nastu screams at Gray, rolling over on top of him. Erza sighs and sits down on a stool. Gray and Nastu continue to fight for what seems like an hour. When we finally get tired of watching, erza stands up. She walks over to the wreckless boys and kicks both of them in their stomachs.

"How 'bout you two stop fighting and go sit down on the mats?" Erza commands. The boys trudge over to the mats.

"Carry me?" I stop Gray.

"TO THE MATS!" Gray scoops me up, runs over, and tosses me onto the mats.

"Again? Enough, love birds. It's time for the fight."

 **AN: I hope you liked this chapter! This is Kloey (Your fave ice mage) signing off!**


	3. 火の剣の戦い (Hinoken notatakai)

Kera and Nastu enter the ring before slowly nodding at each other.

"Ready, fight!" Happy cheers enthusiastically. Kera slowly rises her hands above her head, then brings them straight down in order to requip Fire Empress armor, a great choice when battling a Fire Dragon Slayer. Nastu narrows his eyes and smacks his fist to his palm with aggression.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Nastu hollers, charging towards Kera. Kera sticks the landing on a back handspring into a cartwheel to dodge his attack. As Nastu recovers, she requips two pairs of razor-sharp daggers. Natsu's eyes widen immensely.

"I'm ready to start this party!" Kera exclaims enthusiastically. She whips the dagger at Nastu with precision. He barely dodges the silver blade. Kera flips off the wall before sprinting to attack again. As she throws the knife, I realize it is headed straight for Gray and I.

"Ice make shield!" I shriek just in time. The knife ricochets off my shield and into Natsu's arm. He grimaces in pain.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He counters, launching the punch at Kera. She tumbles under him, making Nastu punch into the wall. Kera pounces on him and holds another knife to Natsu's throat.

"This means I win." She teases.

"Never, you red-headed demon." Nastu smirks. Kera giggles as she lets him go.

"Good job, sis." Erza smiles. "Time for our next fight. Kloey, Gray, you two are up."

 **AN: I hope you liked this chapter! This is Kloey (Your fave ice mage) signing off!**


	4. アイスカウンターアイス (Aisukauntāaisu)

"Are you ready to be crushed?" Gray smirks. I shake my head no in response. Erza and I already talked strategy, so the odds should be in my favor. I step into the ring and bow at Gray. He solmenly bows back.

"Begin!" Happy calls out as Gray snaps into a fighting stance. I bow my head and raise my arms to the lights. The bright lights slowly dim as I suck out the light and convert in into darkness. I bring my hands together, focusing the energy. The lights rapidly flash as I strike Gray with the death black shadows. He stumbles back. _Now's my chance_ , I think.

"Ice make rope!" I yell. The lights bounce back on, and Gray isn't in front of me. His arms wrap me in a chokehold.

"You win." I give up. Gray let's me go and pins me.

"Of course I did." He teases.

"Enough!" Erza yells, scaring the pants off Gray. Literally. Lucy sighs as my nose starts to bleed. Nastu trusts his scarf against my nose to start the bleeding.

"Thanks, flamebrain." I mutter, clutching the scarf to my nose. I stand up and sink into a chair.

"Maybe nexttime." Kera sighs, rubbing my back.

"I want a latte." I complain as I remove Nastu's scarf and give it to him. Gray pulls his clothes back on and grins.

"I'll take you for one." He proclaims, helping me out of my chair. We stroll out of the gym holding hands.

 **AN: Sorry about how short this chapter is,and that I haven't posted. The next couple chapters are under revision, but will be out soon, I hope! This is Kloey (Your fave ice mage) signing off!**


	5. スイングの愛 (Suingu no ai)

The streetlights illuminate the park. I sprint over to the swings and hop on the left one. I start swinging, back and forth. Gray sits backwards and starts to swing.

"Hey, Kloey?"

"Yeah Gray?"

"When are you going to visit your friends in Gadisoa?"

"Next week, why?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Umm… I guess?"

"Who's coming?"

"Kera, Grauntie Margo, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Happy. Juvia might show up too." I smirk at the thought of Juvia seeing me with Gray.

"Great, flamebrain." Gray mutters. I look at him. How is he not worried that Juvia will see us?

"Natsu, Happy, and I are walking. Everyone else is taking the train."

"Why are you walking?" Gray asks in a curious tone.

"The train route passes the Ditch, my father's grave, and the Spirithouse. I take a route that avoids all of them."

"You know, Kloey, someday you will have to go back to those places, remember those memories and fight the spirits that hurt you. And every single mage from Fairy Tail and I will be fighting right beside you." Gray looks at me in a way he hasn't before.

"I just can't, Gray. The memories are so-"

"Unbearably painful? Keep you up at night? And even if you manage to get to sleep, you have terrible nightmares? Ya, I go through that every night, even though Deliora is dead." Gray interjects. I look up at the stars. Beautiful. When I reach the top of the arch, a jump off, trying to reach the stars. I swear I almost made it. But gravity had different plans. As I descend, I do a flip in the air. I stick the landing and do a cartwheel. Gray raises his eyebrows as to say, challenge accepted. When he reaches the top, he ice-makes a slide. He flips off and slides down the slope.

"Impressive."I remark caustically. Gray smirks.

" I've got to get home." We say in unison. We burst into laughter. His laugh is a rare gem. I love his laugh.

"Thanks for the latte." I whisper into his ear. He smiles at the ground. I turn around and head home.


	6. 私はすぐにホームカミングよ (Watashi wa sugu ni hōmuk)

I walk into the living room of my fifth floor apartment overlooking the park. The rustic wooden beams that stretch from the ceiling to the floor paired with dark olive paint makes the room feel open. My dark oak hardwood adds to the unrefined feel. I've got an airy, pale olive shag rug under a faded oak coffee table. A tan loveseat and recliner circle the table. My walls are filled with canvases I've painted and books Kera gave me.

I walk into my very contemporary kitchen. White walls, faded blue tiles. The cabinets are a dark yet somewhat pale blue. The backsplash is the deepest shade of death black. There is a sea blue island in the middle of the room. I open my stainless steel fridge and grab my half finished wine cooler. All I have as far as kitchen appliances go is a fridge, microwave, toaster, and stovetop. I take a small swig of my drink and set it down on the countertop.

I transition into my big bedroom. Lucy and Levy redesigned this room for my birthday a couple of years ago. The walls are my favorite color, wine. They decided creamy wall-to-wall carpet was the best way to go. A light gray desk, dresser and headboard match the color Levy painted on the , wine colors, and grays cascade down my curtains and bedspread. I open up the dresser drawer and pull out my favorite pair of PJs: a gray tank top and fuzzy yellow pajama pants. I close the drawer and walk into my bathroom.

My bathroom is a field of greens. Glossy green paint and white backsplash line the walls. Faded green tile compliments the plain black shower,tub,sink,and toilet. There's a small white cushioned stool in the corner right by the shower. I place my clothes down and get a towel from under the sink. When I turn on the water, it is nice and hot. I lather up with a special soap my mom taught me to make. The red rose smell goes down the drain as I rinse off the stressful week. Monday I received a letter from my "family" back home telling me that my "grampy" Aeralo was diagnosed with colon cancer. I was upset after that, but then Erza brought over cake.

I towel off and change. When I walk out of the bathroom, I hear a screech and feel something pinch my sides.

 **AN: Hey guys! I am looking for someone to co-write a fanfic with me. They have to be able to work pretty hard. I'm thinking a Fairy Tail: Next Gen kinda thing? Just comment and I'll get back to you! This is Kloey (Your fave ice mage) signing off!**


	7. 死の夢 招かれざる客(Shi no yumeManekarezarukya)

"Aye, sir!"

"WHATTHEHECKGETOUTYOUBUTTHOLES!"I scream, whipping my head around to face the pranksters. Natsu and Happy. Of course.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to scare you…that bad." Natsu says with a shy smile.

"Aye." Happy agrees.

"I'm not talking to you two until you go back outside,knock on my door, and ask to come in." My eyes narrow. Natsu spins around on his heel and stomps down the hall, dragging Happy behind him. I follow them to the living room and lie down on the couch.

"Knockity knockity!" Natsu yells from outside. "May I come in?"

"Yes, you may enter." I announce. They enter together.

"Do you guys want ice cream?"

"AYE, SIR!" Happy yells. Natsu nods excitedly. I already knew their answer.

"Okay, Natsu, strawberry or chocolate?" I ask, pouring milk into a large bowl.

"Strawberry." Natsu says, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What 'bout you, Happy?"

"Ditto." He responds. I roll my eyes at him and pour strawberry syrup into the milk. I grab my whisk and start to whip the mixture.

"Why's there only strawberry milk?" Natsu asks. I place three bowls around the larger one.

"Just watch, flamebrain." I say. I spin the bowl on the countertop.

"Spirit of The Snow, I call on you to FREEZE!" I whisper. A ice-cold chill runs through she room. A big, slightly transparent blue snowflake appears over the bowl, freezing the milk.

"Woah, Kloey, that is AWESOME!"Natsu whoops.

"Well, are you gonna hand me the scoop?" I question with a smile. Happy puts the scoop in my palm. I scoop ice cream into all the bowls.

"Natsu, this makes your Dragon Slayer magic look boring. All you can do is melt stuff!" Happy says, scooping ice cream into his hands and stuffing it in his face. I roll my eyes and open my fridge, taking out a plain low-fat yogurt.

"C'mon, Kloey, not that stuff!" Natsu complains.

"This is part of the diet I'm on."

"Nope. You are eating this." Natsu says, pushing the last bowl of ice cream in my direction. I eye the small bowl of the sweet dessert warily. It looks so good. I grab it ravenously and dig in. The sweet strawberry melts in my mouth.

"There we go!" Natsu whoops. I flash a wide, happy grin. This is why I joined Fairy Tail. To have loads of fun. And eat a lot. As I polish off the pile of strawberry sweetness, I start to talk again.

"So guys, it's dark out, and really late." I begin. "Wanna stay?"

"Sure. If it's okay with Happy." Natsu agrees. Happy nods.

"Well then, time for bed. The couch is all yours."

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

I stand in a dark room with newspaper covering the walls. As I walk to the wall left of me, I notice the words are in a different language. The words frantically dance on the paper, almost as if they are trying to warning me about something. I feel a hand touch my shoulder. It is cold and lifeless. I spin around to face the person behind me. My reflection stares back at me with lifeless eyes and a tortered smile. Her skin is a ghostly white, and her lips as black as death. My eyes grow wide as she hugs me and whispers in my ear.

"The choices you make/The choices affect him, too/ And the choice will hurt." She whispers. I furrow my brow in confusion. Who is she talking about? My reflection takes a breath and continues. "The pain will never stop./ The torture will never end./ And you will die." A sudden rush of realization and terror washes over me.

I know exactly who "he" was.

 **AN: Thanks for reading, and sorry for the slight cliffhanger! This is Kloey, (Your fave ice mage) signing off!**


End file.
